valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Dipan
Dipan is an island kingdom that existed in Northeastern Midgard, but has fallen into ruin. Dipan Castle is featured in both Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria as a dungeon, but is also instrumental to the plot, as the location of the Time Machine. In Valkyrie Profile, the dungeon is available on all modes from Chapter 6 onwards. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, the shop, inn and houses are only accessible in Chapter 2, and the entire city is temporarily inaccessible in Chapter 3. Valkyrie Profile All that remains of a once great and prosperous kingdom. A palpable sense of loss and regret suffuses this city, which was destroyed by some unknown assailant. This negative psychic energy has called forth the undead. Their souls must be set free quickly. Storyline Dipan has been reduced to a mass of ruins, inhabited by the Three Mages, who have become undead. They have summoned the spirit of King Barbarossa, in the hopes to lure Lenneth in. She visits the city to cleanse it, only to find Barbarossa accusing her of destroying it. After neutralizing him, she realizes that his soul is inextricably bound to the ruins of the city, and that, in order to lay him to rest, she must somehow sever that bond. She explores the castle and finds the Time Machine. However, as she examines it, the Three Mages activate it, hoping to get rid of her by sending her to the past. Shocked, Lenneth finds herself transported to the time of Barbarossa's execution. She realizes that Hrist is the one who destroyed the city, as divine punishment for the transgressions of the Three Mages, who sought to achieve eternity. This visit to the past also provides her with the means to lay Barbarossa's soul to rest: talking to some townsfolk suggests that, while the King has been apprehended, Queen Malabeth is nowhere to be found and must have hidden somewhere in the castle. Lenneth locates a hidden room behind a bookcase on the castle's upper floor and finds the Queen there. Despite not knowing who Lenneth is, the Queen explains that Barbarossa has been deceived by the Three Mages and entrusts her with his crown, saying that he wanted to be king to the end. Lenneth cannot prevent the execution, but as she stands over Barbarossa's body, she is somehow transported back to her own time, much to the surprise of the Three Mages, who conjecture that she must have a strong connection to her world. Lenneth returns the crown to Barbarossa, who explains that he willingly cooperated with the Mages. Yet, with his crown restored, he is finally able to fade away, thankful to Lenneth. She then calls out to the Three Mages, saying that their plan did not work and, surprisingly, defends Barbarossa in the face of their taunts, before tracking them down and defeating them. After Ragnarok, Lezard uses the Time Machine to travel back to the time of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, thus setting its events in motion. Lenneth notably later regrets not having destroyed the Machine, considering the consequences. Treasure *Eye of Heaven (confusion gas trap) *Dark Savior *Ranseur *Triple Distress *Neckless Doll *Burgundy Flask (confusion gas trap) *Invoke Feather *Estoc (confusion gas trap) *Reflect Sorcery *Ether Scepter (freezing gas trap) *Nightshade *Mystic Cross (paralyzing gas trap) *Concentration (freezing gas trap) *Ruin's Fate (confusion gas trap) *Rust-red Circlet (artifact) *Dragoon Tyrant (artifact) Enemies *Barbarossa - BOSS *Harpy *Victory *Lifestealer *Wise Sorcerer *Evil Eye *Walther, Gyne and Dallas - BOSS Miscellaneous *Barbarossa is the first enemy you will face upon entering the city. It is a difficult battle, and you will have to defeat him twice in a row. *Some of Hrist's Einherjar appear during Lenneth's visit to the past. While Arngrim was definitely present at the time, there is no evidence that either Llewelyn, Mystina or Lawfer were. It is probable that their sprites were simply reused as fillers for this sequence. However, Arngrim is also the only Einherjar present at the execution in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, so it is possible that the two versions of the events differ. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria The most prosperous kingdom in all of Midgard. A cut above the rest in military and magical might. History/Storyline Dipan was apparently founded by an offshoot of the tribe which was tasked with the protection of the Dragon Orb. The country has a bellicose heritage: its most famous historical figures are the warring sisters, Celes and Phyress, whose brother is Alicia's direct ancestor. Phyress ruled the country for a short time and defended it alongside her two faithful attendants, Guilm and Sylphide, eventually confronting her own sister in battle in 581 C.C., during the Year-Long War. The country also seems to have kept a corps of warrior priests, of which Dyn, Guilm and Sylphide's son, was a representative. Despite this warlike past, Dipan, at the beginning of the game, is a flourishing country which serves as a stabilizing force in Midgard, keeping Villnore and Crell Monferaigne in check. It is ruled by King Barbarossa and Queen Malabeth. Unfortunately, tragedy strikes the kingdom when Silmeria, the youngest of the Valkyries, rebels against Odin and undergoes an imperfect Sovereign's Rite, finding herself awake within the body of Princess Alicia, the sole heiress to the throne of Dipan. As a result, the Princess is believed mad by most of the household, sent away to an undisclosed location (in reality, a manor near Crell Monferaigne) and proclaimed dead. King Barbarossa, fully aware of what really ails his daughter, decides to concoct a plan to free Dipan from the tyranny of the gods. With the help of the Three Mages, Walther, Gyne and Dallas, he researches the Sovereign's Rite, creates a Time Machine and hopes to use the Dragon Orb to create a closed timeline independent of Yggdrasil. Eventually, Odin realizes that Silmeria is still awake and sends Hrist to track Alicia down. She manages to escape to Solde, and Silmeria tells her to travel to Dipan to prepare it for war with the gods. Despite Hrist's attempts to strand her by attacking the liner between Solde and Dipan, Alicia crosses over through the Royal Underground Path, accompanied by Rufus, whom Silmeria has instructed her to recruit in Solde for unspecified reasons. Over the course of their travels, Silmeria demonstrates her ability to create photons and materialize Einherjar (Mithra and Dylan), much to Rufus' astonishment. Once they arrive to Dipan, Rufus attemps to leave, but when Alicia asks him to stay, calls her out on her identity, thinking that she is really a Valkyrie come to punish Dipan for wanting to challenge the gods. He realizes almost instantly that there are two souls in one body, and Silmeria explains that she is no longer loyal to Odin, but wants to challenge him. This convinces Rufus to stay, and Dylan guides the party to the castle. They find it strangely deserted, and Alicia suggests looking for Dallas, the youngest of the Mages, but also her childhood friend, to ask him for information. On their way to the Mages' underground laboratory, they encounter monsters and find evidence that the Mages were actually growing them. When they find the laboratory, Alicia confronts Dallas about their discoveries, while Dylan finds evidence that the Mages were seeking the Dragon Orb. This angers Silmeria, but she has no time to ask for more information, as Walther, Gyne and Barbarossa arrive. Confronted by Silmeria, Barbarossa refuses to acknowledge his daughter's presence and orders the party to be arrested. They flee and are temporarily halted by Hrist, who attempts to threaten Silmeria into returning, but is forced to retreat when Rufus and Dylan defend her, reluctant to run into Barbarossa's men. Eventually, the castle guards corner the party, but as Gyne is about to seize Alicia, Lezard, who has been posing as the Mages' apprentice, casts a teleportation spell and transports everyone to safety. After Hrist manages to find the Dragon Orb by tracking Alicia's party in disguise, she attacks Dipan, secures the Time Machine and arrests both Barbarossa and Dallas, who has remained loyal to his king, while Walther and Gyne appear to be cooperating with Hrist. Alicia fights them, but is unable to stop Barbarossa's execution. Surprisingly enough, Hrist grants the party a reprieve, but before she leaves, she is shocked to realize that Walther and Gyne have actually become undead by ingesting Ghoul Powder. They feed some to Dallas and escape. After hearing Dallas' explanation of the King's motives and witnessing his transformation, the party makes its way back to the castle. Alicia sees her mother's coffin being carried away: she has taken her own life in grief. Hrist reappears, stating that she was not responsible for the Queen's death. Nevertheless, Alicia attacks her, but while they are distracted, Walther and Gyne attempt to capture Hrist and Silmeria by casting the Sovereign's Rite. Dylan, who has been harbouring Brahms within him, releases him to help Silmeria. However, Lezard kidnaps her and teleports away, leaving Brahms to be captured by Freya per Odin's orders, as he intends to use his soul to stabilize Midgard instead of the Dragon Orb. Left to their own devices, Alicia and Rufus set out to attempt to retrieve the Dragon Orb and challenge Odin. In the aftermath of the disaster, Dipan is slowly deserted by its remaining citizens, and Alicia's eventual death effectively spells the end for the kingdom. Shop Items Chapter 2 Weapons: Rapier, Two-Handed Sword, Crossbow, Ruby Mace Armour: Silver Sallet, Leather Mail, Chainmail, Cloak, Gauntlet, Leather Glove, Cloth Greaves, Leather Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Union Plume, Holy Water, Spectacles Accesories: Blue Apple Creation: Poison Check, Stun Check Chapters 4-5 (Travelling Merchant) Weapons: Shamshir, Frostbane, Holy Sword, Striking Sword, Claymore, Vainslayer, Long Bow, Composite Longbow, Infinity Rod Armour: Duel Helm, Valor Helm, Metal Crown, Olive Crown, Cuirass, Duel Armor, Valor Armor, Silver Cloak, Supreme Garb, Duel Guarder, Duel Greaves, Cloth Greaves, Leather Boots, Suede Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Apothecary's Arcanum, Dwarf Tincture, Fairy Tincture, Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Union Plume, Holy Water, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Flare Gem, Ice Gem, Thunder Gem, Earth Gem, Holy Gem, Shadow Gem, Prism Gem, Spectacles Accessories: Beryl Bracelet, Blue Bronze Mirror, Blue Doll, Red Cherry, Ruby-Eyed Bee Creation: Falchion, Ignite Sword, Spear "Basilisk", Holy Rod, Rune Crown, Icicle Plate, Leather Cloak, Goddess Pendant, Curse Check, Paralyze Check, Shadow Crystal, Prime Elixir, Foolproof Trinket, Bird Ring N.B. In Chapter 5, the Travelling Merchant is only available after the first visit to the Forest of Spirits. Treasure Chapter 2 *Union Plume (in town) *Leather Boots *Dwarf Tincture *Union Plume *700 OTH *Crossbow *Double-check *1,200 OTH *Flare Gem *Crest Estoc *Hildr's Sword Chapter 4 *Expert's Experience (1) 1 Given by a soldier in the first room of the castle. Chapter 5 *Expert's Experience x2 Enemies Chapter 2 *Skeleton Soldier (Unholy) *Goblin (Demon) *Warning Jewel (Magic) *Living Armor (no race) *Primordial Ooze (Giant, Plant, Unholy) - BOSS Chapter 4 *Walther (Magic) and Gyne (Magic) - (BOSS) *Hrist (Divine) and Arngrim (no race) - (BOSS) Chapters 5-6 *Capricorn (Beast) *Capricorn Leader (Beast) *Holy Order (Divine) *Gentleman (Magic) Miscellaneous *The second poem for the tri-Emblem sidequest is situated in Dipan during Chapter 2. This is the only missable poem of the lot, so you need to make sure to read it before entering Dipan Castle. An adventurer at the tavern mentions the poems. *One of the houses in town contains a book about Yggdrasil. Another one contains a book about Celes and Phyress. The inn contains a painting of the Forest of Spirits. *A man in one of the houses recognizes Alicia, but assumes she is simply a lookalike, as the princess is supposed to be dead. *Throughout the game, the citizens of the other cities of Midgard will comment on the situation in Dipan, Barbarossa's plans and the Three Mages. Trivia The name Dipan could be derived from the Mandarin 地盘 (dìpán), which means "territory" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%9C%B0%E7%9B%98. Category: Locations Category:Dungeon Category:Town